Today, the most common farming practice includes planting identical plant variety and consistent plant population across an entire field and applying inputs, such as fertilizers, herbicides, insecticides, etc., to the entire field at a constant rate. Both of these conventional practices are performed with a belief that a uniform plant variety, uniform plant population, and/or uniform rate of input application over the entire field will maximize crop yield. Unfortunately, these conventional practices result in maximizing crop yield much less than they succeed. Many reasons exist that cause these conventional practices to fail such as, for example, inconsistent soil types and conditions, inconsistent crop conditions, inconsistent weather patterns, inconsistent soil slopes, etc. Thus, many inconsistencies exist across an entire field that impact the growth of a crop. These conventional practices may also result in wasted money, actually reduce crop yield, and potentially damage the environment through over application of inputs (e.g., fertilizers, herbicides, insecticides, or any other chemicals or inputs applied to the field).
Precision farming is a term used to describe the management of intra-field variations in soil and crop conditions, specifically tailoring soil and crop management to the conditions at discrete, usually contiguous, locations throughout a field. Typical precision farming techniques include: Varying plant varieties and plant population based on the ability of the soil to support growth of the plants; and selective application of farming inputs or products such as herbicides, insecticides, and fertilizers. Thus, precision farming may have at least three advantages over conventional practices. First, precision farming may increase crop yields by at least determining correct plant varieties and application rates of seeds, herbicides, pesticides, fertilizer and other inputs for specific fields. This advantage may also result in greater profits for the farmer. Second, precision farming may lower a farmer's expense associated with producing a crop by utilizing appropriate quantities of seeds and inputs for each particular field. That is, application rates of seeds, herbicides, pesticides, fertilizer, and other inputs are determined based on the specific characteristics of each field. Finally, precision farming may have a less harmful impact on the environment by reducing quantities of excess inputs and chemicals applied to a field, thereby reducing quantities of inputs and chemicals that may ultimately find their way into the atmosphere and water sources, such as ponds, streams, rivers, lakes, aquifers, etc.
However, precision farming practices used today fail to account for many agronomic factors required to effectively manage crops and fields, nor do these precision farming practices identify an agronomic factor that limits a yield for crops and fields. Moreover, past efforts pertaining to precision farming are time consuming and focus on a limited set of agronomic factors.
Furthermore, agronomic forecasting is dependent heavily on historic data from previous planting seasons. As is often the case, past performance is not a guarantee of future results. That is, agronomic factors differ from year to year and heavy reliance on historic data (e.g., rainfall, soil conditions, etc.) can increase the inaccuracy of forecasts.
Still further, many growers or farmers set expectations for crop yield prior to planting, then formulate forecasts on how to achieve these expectations. Forecasting in this manner sets artificial restrictions on yield and often results in inefficiencies and wasted resources.
Moreover, getting information to a farmer, equipment operator, or getting operating information to agricultural equipment in the field is limited and difficult.